warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Astral Agents
Kadjah guys at or around Gamma Level are actually pretty rare. Creating a branch entirely made up of Psykers with that level of strength would be impossible. Besides if they are that strong the Imperium would want them for combat duty rather than as covert agents. They would likely end up as Primaris Psykers instead. I suggest that you make these guy low level Psykers instead. After all with the abilities and level of power that the stronger psykers can have special operations and formal combat training is utterly redundant. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC) One per billion if I recall correctly burt there are trillions in the in the Imperium. But you are right about the demand for high level psykers it is only with greatest difficulty that the Adeptus Telepathica manages to secure one for their own highly secret uses. I suppose I should add that in. Maybe, but you still have the fact that the Adeptus Astra Telepathicaa would be under above average scrutiny at all times due to being psykers, and the Inquisition would not allow this kind of thing. Furthermore I still think you should make it low level psykers. High Level ones have no need for training in espionage and special warfare tactics given their power. Plus given the scrutiny that the AAT are under they could never get away with sequestering such powerful psykers for their personal use. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:22, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Also while one per billion people may be born with near gamma level Psychic power that doesn't mean that is the number at the Imperium's disposal for Sactioned Psykers. A good portion of those Psykers get possessed or corrupted by Chaos. Another significant chunk are killed due to uncontrolled Psychic phenomena or by the servants of the Imperium that deem them to dangerous to be contained. Of those captured a large portion are deemed unfit for service due to mental instability, rebellious dispositions or simply because they are too old, and then sacrificed to the Emperor. More still die from other threats such as Xenos and hostile forces. So realistically while those that are born with Gamma potential may be one per billion, those that manage to survive to become Sanctioned Psykers are very few, and Sanctioned Psykers get killed all the time. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:33, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Come to think of it II don't want them overpowered, boring. But they have to be high grade enough to be a reasonable threat and operate high level psyker equipment. How about Epsilon and Delta? That's still too high. You have to realize that Gamma is the highest Level that Sanctioned Psykers tend to get. Apparently the human brain has not evolved to the point where it can handle Beta or above levels of Psychic power and remain stable. The one exception to this that I have seen is Inquisitor Ravenor, but his powers came at the cost of having to live in a life support unit for the rest of his days. That means that when you read about Sanctioned Psykers that are ridiculously powerful they are around Gamma to Delta Level. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:45, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha. I have to do some re-assigning of my psykers, I've completely misread the ratings. I don't want ridiculously overpowered characters they are annoying. Zeta-Epsilon it is. I think you may be right. How high do you have to be rated to keep your eyes? We can't have blind agents. It's best to view the scale like this. Rho and Pi are normal people. Omicron-Kappa are Psykers so weak that they can't consciously control their powers, and whe nthey do they aren't strong. Iota-Theta are standard Psykers, though it should be noted that even though this is the case guys are Theta level are still very strong. Zeta and Epsilon are extremely gifted Psykers, and compose some of the strongest Psykers at the Imperium's disposal. Delta and Gamma Psykers arethose born with the furthest extremes of Psychic power a human being can possess and still remain sane. Beta and Alpha are ludicrously strong. So much so that they can't fully control themselves. Finally Alpha Plus level Psykers are literally off the Psychic scale. They are practically gods capable of just about anything. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Theta through Zeta it is. Hey, dude. I find the whole concept pretty doubtdul, but there's just one problem with the article: a psyker cannot 'join' an Astropathic choir: you either are an Atropath, or not. Jochannon (talk) Astral Agents can do Astropath work if that is their cover. You either are an Astropath, or you are not. Are they Astropaths? In answer to your earlier question: Psykers don't lose their eyes based on their psychic strength: Astropaths are made into Astropaths by the Emperor himself, and the process usually renders the Astropath blind. Jochannon (talk) 09:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Color me confused. But it doesn't matter anyway as I've dropped the idea of them pretending to be astropaths or sanctioned psykers, it would limit their mobility too much.